wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hallownest
lives in zebs basement Appearance Hallownest is your basic beetlewing that is slllllllowly evolving into hivewings. They have dark black scales with little white dots. They have coal black eyes and snow white horns. on the inside of their wings they have a bluish dark grey. They have a sad look in their eyes. They NEVER wear anything. They used to look quite the striking dragon before...but those days are gone now. Personality -Selfless, literally doesn't know how to treat them self. -feels nothing but a extreme numbness inside. struggles with it a lot. -guilt ridden due to the hollow knight and what the pale king did. -can still feel emotions somehow. history - It started a long time ago. Thousands..of thousands of years before the scorching. - the beetlewings fled their old kingdom, hollowhome after a unnamed cataclysm sent them scattering into pantala. - Hallownest was born to two unnamed beetlewings- - The othermind was destroying the beetlewing tribe, so the volunteering Hallownest sealed the entire tribe away in their soul as a sacrifice. One day she would die to release the beetlewings and their people. - While in a storm they crashed into a cave and was trapped inside for years. - Then oop- one day Dragons began to tunnel into her cave, thinking she was some weird statue they left her in there, A treehouse was built and zeb m o v e d on in. - idk just vibing now. Relationships The Abyss/void the void was a creature that existed long before hallownests creation. It nestled itself into hallownests soul, the two began to commune, and soon, fell in love. Tries to hold back feelings for the void, but it occasionally comes spilling out. They wish to be with the void, but doesnt want to make the void be alone in case they die. _______________________________________________ The Pale light/king pale light/the pale king. The pale king was a beetlewing that somehow broke away from the radiance's hive mind, He ascended to god-like status. They two often spoke alot, especially since his entire kingdom is contained inside of them.. After his death, and of learning of his horrifying actions regarding the vessels, Hallownest both grieves and regrets the Pale king. Man, screw him. ________________________________________________ The Radiance Ah yes, the Radiance. She and Hallownest had a..interesting relationship. When she was (Accidentally) created, the first thing she did was take over the Beetlewing tribe by turning it into a hivemind, something Hallownest wished the tribe to escape in the first place. But, somehow the two have a sort of "parent-child" Relationship, and Hallownest secretly wishes that the radiance could've not done what it did, However, Hallownest was glad but also v e r y deep down sad she had to be sealed away. __________________ Zebrawings ------------------------------------ Sparrow Trivia -has anxiety but wont admit it -s e e s d e a d p e o p l e - Was gonna use this in a fanfiction. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Zebrawings)